


All I  Want For Christmas Is You

by FlawlessZiam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Secret Santa, anywayyyssss, crap, enjoy, fun times in the world of one direction, its kind of louis centric but that was totally unintentional, its very fluffy and nice, ot5 fluff, tbh idek, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Direction boys arrange to have a Secret Santa exchange this Christmas. It doesn't go as planned. (Niall knew it wouldn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I  Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever (forgive me) so Christmas seemed like the perfect excuse. This is so totally late and the title is cheesy and crap and there are a endless number of other things that are wrong with this but... enjoy and happy holidays!

It was mutually decided the first week of December that this year instead of buying everyone a gift for Christmas the five of them would do a small secret Santa thing to make their lives easier. Which means, really, that Louis came up with yet another "fabulous plan" and he badgered the rest of them into following it. In actuality, as much as Louis loved his boys, he was too lazy to go shopping for all four of them (what with paparazzi and walking and all that). Louis was sure to make the point that all of them still had to buy him a birthday present, which they all agreed to with no hesitation (nobody wanted a Tomlinson Tantrum). However, Niall was more hesitant to agree to the Secret Santa idea.

"It's a great idea, really Lou," Niall, treading lightly as he gave a cautious smile to his eldest friend, "but won't it sort of defeat the purpose if you guys have to buy presents for your significant other anyways?" Louis seemed to consider this for a moment before masking his face, probably so when he answered the question it would seem as if he'd already thought of this issue.

"Dearest Niall, how correct you are! Well couples, I propose that we don't get each other gifts. We get shit for each other all the time, it really doesn't matter, does it? And to make it fair, we can have Paddy or someone give out the arrangements so nobody is paired with their loved one."

Louis seemed rather pleased with himself, even though Liam had a slightly pained look on his face (there was nothing he liked more than to shower Zayn with gifts, after all). When nobody really made any noise of protest Louis clapped his hands in a delighted manner. "So it's settled then? Lovely!"

**X**

Because they're all together in New York, it's decided that they're Secret Santa gift exchange will be done then. Sitting together in the middle of the floor in a spacious hotel room they eye the five presents sitting in the middle of all of them. Louis' eyes are bright with mirth, Harry's ended up with a bow tied in his hair, Zayn's sitting in Liam's lap playing with the ball at the end of the Santa hat Liam's wearing, and Niall is whistling Rudolph quietly. It seems none of them want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere they've created together. Nonetheless, Louis eventually does, making grabby hand at the pile.

"I'm going to close my eyes and then whoever got me my present can hand it to me and then I'll guess who gave it to me," Louis says excitedly, eyes bright before he shuts them tightly. Harry stares at him in a fond sort of wonder as Liam hurriedly shifts Zayn to grab Louis' present from the pile. It's been beautifully wrapped by Zayn in elegant gold paper complete with a red bow. Cautiously he places the present in Louis' outstretched hand, careful not to let their fingers touch. Liam knows if Louis feels who gives him the present he'll immediately know who it is because he's creepy like that and then half the fun would be gone. As soon as it's placed in Louis' hands Liam sits back, shifting Zayn back to his previous position.

After a moment, Louis opens his eyes, critically taking in the package before him. "Beautifully wrapped," he declares suddenly, causing everyone in the room to jump slightly. 

Then, he proceeds to shake the package a little, causing Liam to cringe internally. There's a clink and, seemingly satisfied, Louis rips into the package. When he sees the box underneath he makes a little pout. 

"Whoever wrapped this is mean. I just want my present. Harry, open this box for me." 

Harry rolls his eyes discreetly before taking the box with a fond smile he can't help but wear. He takes the box, breaks the tape with his finger, and then hands it back to Louis. Eagerly Louis looks in the box, a confused look on his face before it settles into a scowl. 

"I hate you all, I absolutely do, I do not give a flying fuck who gave me this present I hate you all, this is terrible and I hate you." 

Harry peers curiously into the box and then pulls back, stifling a laugh. Niall looks confused but Zayn and Liam have unusually stoic expressions. Then, at the same time Harry declares, "We are never using any other mugs," Louis states, "I am throwing these at Liam's head."

It's Harry's turn to pout as Liam splutters and Zayn cackles. Niall still looks awfully confused and Louis must feel a sliver of guilt because he holds up his hands to silence the room, clearly getting ready to explain. 

"Liam Payne, who I thought was a dear friend of mine, has purchased some Yorkshire tea which I am rather fond of and paired it with some rather horrendous mugs."

"Louis' just mad because Larry is the biggest load of bullshit he's heard of or whatever," Harry continues to pout as Louis reveals the mugs to the group, custom decorated with a range of Larry Stylinson memorabilia from Louis' infamous  _forever in my heart_  tweet to Harry's birds. Niall begins to cackle but Liam interrupts with a question quickly. 

"How'd you know it was me then Tommo?"

Louis puffs out a breath, still clearly a little bit offended (or something like that). "It's obvious _Leemo,_ " Louis says with some distaste, "Zayn obviously wrapped the gift but Zayn loves me far too much to get me such an awful gift. Zayn'd have gotten me something classy, like a blunt." 

Zayn nods in thoughtful way, Liam shakes his head with an incredulous smile, Niall continues to laugh and Harry continues to pout. Louis claps his hands together, clearly eager to move on. "Harry dear, would you like to go next?' 

Harry nods his head a bit reluctantly and immediately Louis crawls behind him, placing his hands over Harry's eyes. Harry makes a noise of protest as Louis exclaims, "Alright, hand him his present then. We don't have all day lads."

Zayn rolls his eyes and moves as slowly as possible to hand Harry his gift, just as neatly wrapped as the last one (if not more so). He goes back to his seat in Liam's lap just as slowly, Louis sending him a murderous glare all the while. When he's finally settled Louis removes his hands and Harry stares excitedly at the present in his hands. 

"I know it's pretty babe but go ahead and open it, yeah?" 

Harry glares for a moment at Louis but in the end he listens, ripping into the paper. When he sees the contents he lets out a tiny pleased squeal and Zayn can't help but to smile a little proudly. Harry lifts the gift, showing it excitedly to the small group. "Zaynie, it's perfect. I love it!" Harry says, his voice closely resembling his squeal from moments ago as he squeezes his new "bun maker" kit. Zayn just nods, hardly bothered that Harry guessed it was him without even trying. Louis, however, seems to have something on his mind as he clears his throat.

"Harry, love, I don't mean to be rude, but, um... well, do you even have enough hair to use that?"

Harry lets out an indignant noise, glaring at his boyfriend. He then proceeds to shake out his hair, as if trying to prove that he does indeed have enough before responding. "I do so have enough hair. And if I don't, it'll get there eventually," he says confidently. Louis looks like he wants to say something but instead he shakes his head with a fond smile. 

"Of course darling. Now tell us, how did you know it was Zayn?"

Harry snorts before saying the answer as if it were obvious. "Only Zayn shares my affinity for hair." Zayn nods in confirmation and so the conversation is ended and Louis decides it's time to move on.

"Niall, I believe it's your turn. Close your eyes if you please." 

Niall obeys and before long Louis has placed a present in his awaiting hands. No sooner has Niall opened his eyes then the paper is being ripped from his present, leaving all four of his friends to chuckle a bit. However, it is Niall who laughs loudest when he realizes what the content of his present is. Dramatically he reveals the contents to everyone, showing it off in a grand way. The item in Niall's hands is a box of Guinnesses, much to the delight of everyone. After the laughter subsides (and a few Irish jabs are made), Niall says, "Thanks Tommo." 

Louis squawks, raising an eyebrow at Niall. "How dare you just assume it was me! It could've very well been Harry." Niall just shakes his head in amusement and eventually Louis is forced to accept that his gift was rather signature for him. With a small scowl Louis gestures towards Liam. "Go on then, somebody give Mr. Payne his present." 

Liam closes his eyes, just for the fun of it, arms outstretched around Zayn in order to accept the gift. Harry carefully hands him his small gift. When Liam opens his eyes he looks at the gift suspiciously, as if trying to decipher it's contents, before finally giving up and tearing into the paper. He then opens the box underneath and laughs in surprise at its contents. Zayn looks down curiously and then he too begins to laugh. Harry smiles brightly, clearly not put off.

"Well what is it then?" Louis demands with a huff, staring at the box curiously. 

It takes Liam a moment to calm down but eventually he responds, saying, "It's a.. whadaya call it again?" Zayn shakes his head in amusement before supplying, "It's a dreidel Li." Liam perks up, nodding excitedly. "Yeah, that's it, a dreidel. Thanks Hazza."

Harry just nods again, clearly still pleased with himself for spreading Hanukkah cheer, or something like that anyways. Niall shakes his head in amused disbelief and Louis just rolls his eyes.

"Alrighty then. Niall, why don't you present the final gift of the night."

"It would be my honor Lou."

Zayn rolls his eyes but still accepts the present from Niall graciously. In his usual careful manner he unwraps the gift, staring in disbelief at the contents. He then proceeds to tuck it between his and Liam's thighs as Niall begins to cackle, cheeks pink.

"Niall," Zayn moans, mouth tucked into a frown, "Louis is never going to shut up about this." Liam hugs Zayn from behind, although he's stifling laughter himself and Niall only laughs harder really. Louis looks determined though. 

With no warning, Louis launches himself at Zayn (and Liam), tickling his sides in order to get him to fall over. Zayn lets out a surprised giggle as he tilts, giving Louis just enough time to wrench the gift out from underneath Zayn. 

"Oh. My. God," Louis says, dissolving into laughter himself, "this is  _definitely_ the best of the lot." 

Harry, feeling a bit put off, scoots to look at the object in Louis' hands. When he sees the One Direction mirror (clearly meant for a locker or something), he too begins to laugh. 

**X**

An hour or so later when all the boys are a little tipsy off of the Guinness (and various other items from the mini-fridge), Louis shushes the group once more. His head rests against Harry's shoulder and his fingers are threading through Harry's hair, a rather non-threatening position, but the group listens all the same. Satisfied, Louis begins to talk,

"I have a confession to make. I know we agreed that couples wouldn't get anything for each other so as not to ruin the Secret Santa but... I did anyways. Whoops."

Niall rolls his eyes but Harry looks delighted. "Really?" He exclaims with a grin. Louis nods with a fond grin to match Harry's as he kisses his cheek. Harry giggles a bit before saying, "Well... I may have gotten Lou something as well." Louis grins deviously as if he's not surprised and Niall groans, flopping onto his back in mock exasperation. 

Liam looks a bit sheepish until he finally bursts, murmuring barely loud enough to hear, "I got Zee something too." Niall lets out another dramatic moan, sitting up once again to stare at Zayn, somewhat menacingly. Zayn shrugs, although he has the decency to look somewhat guilty. "Sorry Ni, I got Liam something too."

With that, Niall lets out one last dramatic sigh before flopping down once again. "You guys suck. I told you this would happen but did anyone listen to Niall? Oh no, of course not! No one ever listens to me. You fuckers..." He mutters, glaring at the ceiling. 

"Aw, is Nialler jealous?" Louis coos, smiling deviously. "I believe he deserves some love!" 

Louis then proceeds to launch himself at Niall, forcing him into something that resembles a hug. Niall squeals, trying to fight him off but then Louis is joined by Harry. As Harry starts pressing kisses to Niall's face Liam and Zayn join the pile. Eventually it turns into a bit of a group hug, except they're all laying down. Somehow though, it works. Despite Niall's grievances the Secret Santa exchange is deemed a success. 

**X**

"You don't really hate the mugs, do you Lou?"

"I mean... don't you think it's a bit much how much people have invested in our relationship?"

"It's called support babe!"

"Whatever you say Haz. I guess they're okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas somewhere, right? 
> 
> Feedback is love! x
> 
> Follow me/send me prompts on tumblr: ziamorbust


End file.
